<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一笑奈何x真水无香 | 喜你 by yinwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035720">一笑奈何x真水无香 | 喜你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo'>yinwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>allby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*喜你1-3</p><p>一笑奈何x真水无香  肖奈x曹光</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一笑奈何x真水无香 | 喜你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p> </p><p>游戏更新之后，世界出现了很多未知副本，不给任何线索，只要作为头号发现人就有丰厚大礼，于是很是掀起一阵寻找副本的热潮。</p><p>但是这并不简单。所以真水无香在情人谷下面发现一个未知副本的时候，本就十分兴奋，加上最近小雨妖妖闹分手，被一笑奈何吊打，不顺心的事一件接一件，所以突然出现这么一件好事，真水无香也没有多思考什么，直接就进了传送阵。</p><p>传送阵里有淡淡的石楠花味道，这种花的味道很像精液，真水无香拿着扇子轻掩口鼻，眉间微蹙。</p><p>出了传送阵，味道越来越浓。</p><p>真水无香感到有些怪异，面前出现的是张着大口的昏暗山洞，他略微一犹豫，还是甩甩扇子往里去。</p><p>路很窄，光很暗，曲曲折折的绕来绕去。</p><p>石楠花味里渐渐夹杂起一些甜味，空气有些潮湿。</p><p> </p><p>一笑奈何是不经意间进入的情人谷副本，本抱着可有可无的心态随便看看，只是修为摆在那里，很快察觉到不对，空气中的石楠花味带着强烈的催情效果引的他气血上涌，他想离开可是却找不到出口。</p><p>修为越高，催情效果越强，一笑奈何靠着冰冷的石壁，觉得浑身都是火在烧，呼吸粗重，他探手向下抚慰自己高涨的欲望。</p><p>只是，不够。不够。</p><p>不远处传来细微的响动，他冷着脸看去，看到真水无香，依旧是那副俊秀的公子模样，干净漂亮，带着惊愕看他。</p><p>他微微一笑，找到了。</p><p> </p><p>真水无香是真的没想到进到深处看到的就是在抚慰性器，还对他微笑的一笑奈何，他瞪圆了眼睛，脸腾的一下子就红了。</p><p>“你，你，真恶心。”真水无香结结巴巴的说，马上撇开视线，想往来路回去，毕竟遇上了讨厌的人，也成不了副本的第一发现者，留下来也没有什么意义。</p><p>但是他初时涌上的不好意思，渐渐的都被一丝快意盖去，他一向不喜欢一笑奈何，更何况一笑奈何前几天还让他丢尽了脸，可是他却看见了在自慰的一笑奈何。还是在副本里自慰。</p><p>想到这里，真水无香轻轻一挑眉，虽然还红着脸，心里已经起了坏心思，马上就想截图留着以后威胁，心情颇有些起伏，浑身开始发热，但他并不在意，他只以为是太过激动。</p><p>一笑奈何看着他，对他的反应并不在意，手依旧抚慰着自己的阴茎，眼神炙热的一点一点舔过他的身体，不管是怎样的性格，被情欲冲昏头脑的男人都是一样的。</p><p>想操他，狠狠的。</p><p>一笑奈何看着真水无香站在公子端方的模样，忽然想到那天真水无香战损的样子，呼吸一滞，那时候的真水无香多好看呢，流着汗湿着发，狼狈，脆弱，带着病弱的美，被一众人围观，可是真水无香只能毫无反击之力的被他压着打……那时候怎么就一点心思没动呢？</p><p>其实也是动了一点的，不然怎么会留手了。只是想来真水无香没有看出来他留手了，本就不被他喜欢，这样一来就更被他讨厌了。一笑奈何有些微微的懊恼。</p><p>真水无香偷偷的换着角度截了很多图，觉得越来越热，额头微微的发汗，他轻轻的摇着扇子，截完图就打算撤，虽然心里打算嘲讽一下在副本里就开始打手枪的一笑奈何，但是又担心多生事端被一笑奈何打，他是真的打不过一笑奈何的。</p><p>所以真水无香故作潇洒的一转身就打算撤，他越潇洒越端方，不就越衬得一笑奈何不堪，虽然没有人欣赏，但是真水无香心里还是挺得意的。</p><p>只是，怎么会这么热。</p><p>热气一阵阵的往脸上冒，浑身发烫，真水无香走远之后，他松了松领口，扇子扇的更加用力。</p><p>可是一点用也没有。而且他渐渐的有些硬了。</p><p>一笑奈何看着真水无香离开，只是微笑，并没有说什么，因为他知道这里没有出口，一会真水无香就会走回来了。</p><p>而那时候的他，会被情欲冲昏头脑。</p><p> </p><p>“做吗？”</p><p>真水无香回来了，如他所料，满面潮红，眼睛湿润，呼吸急促引的胸膛不断起伏，裆前的布料已经湿了。</p><p>迷人又色情。一笑奈何心下一荡。</p><p>真水无香没有回答，只是湿着眼睛看他。</p><p> </p><p>被情欲兜头淹没的感觉太过强烈，最终真水无香还是屈服了，被一笑奈何压着亲吻，潮湿的吻从他的脸蜿蜒而下黏连在他泛起淡粉的脖子上。</p><p>所以真水无香不自觉的往一笑奈何怀里凑，一笑奈何正舔弄吮吸着他纤细的脖颈，在他粉白的肌肤上嘬着情色的印子，一笑奈何滚烫的呼吸湿热的舌都洒在他的身体上，他红着眼不自觉的轻轻磨蹭着一笑奈何的身体。</p><p>真水无香敏感的很，只是被亲亲摸摸就受不了的射了一次，喘的厉害，张着湿漉漉的眼睛看他，“我…我要在上面……”声音湿的像水，又软绵绵的像在撒娇。</p><p>一笑奈何低声笑了笑，并不应他，解开他的腰带，扯开衣襟，就俯下身舔他白皙的胸膛，含住一旁的红点吸奶似的大力吸着，手四处摸着调情，然后停留在他那截细腰上抚摸揉捏，引的他纤细的身体在怀里颤抖。</p><p>一笑奈何的长发轻飘飘的蹭着他的肌肤，略带一点痒意，慢慢的绵延至心口，真水无香忍不住伸出手挂在他脖子上，不自觉的更把他的头往自己胸前压，腿张着缠上了他的腰，一笑奈何勾着唇角，吐出一边含的肿大烂红的乳头，便撑起身子不在动作，只是看他。</p><p>看真水无香红着脸湿着眼软乎乎的看着他，撒娇似的用一点力在手上想让他重新俯下身去抚慰他，一笑奈何只轻轻挑了挑眉，没被他移动。</p><p>真水无香湿着眼睛，黏糊糊的凑上来亲他，说着甜蜜的软话，就想让他继续。一笑奈何摸了摸他发热的脸，轻轻的把他脸旁汗湿的发弄到耳后，哑着嗓子，“乖，自己来……”真水无香只能撅着嘴自己伸手摸着肿胀的乳头，一手伸到下面。</p><p>真水无香的阴茎已经射过一次，湿漉漉的带着白液，本是不情愿自己弄的，可是他白皙的手覆在上面上下撸动时，很快就得了趣，于是便闭着眼陷入快感，一边喘一边叫。活色生香。</p><p>色情又淫荡。</p><p>他张着腿，所以一笑奈何可以看到他肥嫩的两瓣臀肉之间紧闭的粉色褶皱，他几乎可以想象到真水无香的穴里会是多么的柔软多汁，会紧紧的包含着他强行插入的阴茎，会裹着他射进去的精液翕张……腹腔里翻滚着的黑水终于控制不住，他咬住另外一颗乳头，用牙齿轻轻的磨，按着真水无香的手一起抚慰他的性器。</p><p>一笑奈何的舌往下，舔他的腰，用牙齿轻轻的磨咬，舔他的胯骨，然后握着他笔直粉红的性器慢慢的吞了进去，一边吞还一边抬眼看着真水无香。</p><p>真水无香湿黑的发散在赤裸的肩头，白皙的脸泛着情欲的烂红，湿润的眼看他，眼神微微的迷离，满脸的意乱情迷，纤细的手按着他的头，微微的挺腰顶他的嘴。</p><p>一笑奈何虽然不熟练，可是配合的很，张大了嘴让真水无香的阴茎进的更深，深喉时带来的自然收缩含紧了他的阴茎，用湿热的舌头滑过龟头，在顶端的小孔四下舔着，吸着，没多久真水无香就射在了他的嘴里。</p><p>真水无香倒还有些不好意思，匆忙的拔出来让一笑奈何吐出来，虽然他心里确实爽，但是让别人吞自己的东西还是有点不好。</p><p>一笑奈何看着他笑了一笑，喉结上下一滚，便咽了下去，嘴角余着的一点白浊，被他用手抹了去摸真水无香阴茎上的湿液，然后在抹到真水无香大腿上的小痣上，“这个痣……很好看…”</p><p>真水无香红着脸也对他笑了笑，不自觉的想合起腿，但是被一笑奈何压着没办法，一笑奈何的手指摸着他的痣，那手似乎带着电流让他微微的颤抖。</p><p>一笑奈何亲了亲他的腿，伸着舌头舔他弄上去的液体，舔那点小痣，吸的青紫，手则去撸他半硬的阴茎。</p><p>真水无香按着他的手，脸红的厉害，“你上来，我也帮你…”声音微微的颤抖。</p><p>一笑奈何便和他换了69的姿势，解开腰带，狰狞的阴茎就带着粘腻的液体蹭到他的脸上，真水无香用细嫩的手抓着摸了几下，然后张着嘴慢慢的含进。</p><p>一笑奈何控制住自己想狠狠肏进他喉咙的欲望，免得把人吓跑，只轻轻的挺腰，由着真水无香慢吞吞的含着吸着，没几下就受不住吐出来舔着柱身，不再含着。</p><p>一笑奈何挑了挑眉，倒也不在意，反正一会他会好好的吃够本，他舔着真水无香柔软的胯，舔他浅色蜷曲的毛发，一点一点舔湿，毛发中渐渐挺立起来的阴茎他却是理也不理，只任由它因他的动作湿漉漉的在他脸上蹭。</p><p>听见真水无香含糊绵软的声音，“舔一下嘛…”他的性器胡乱的在他脸上摆动，想插进他的嘴里。</p><p>一笑奈何的手滑到他柔软的两瓣臀，轻轻的摸着捏着，然后偏头把他的阴茎往嘴里吞，深深的含着，吸的他在他身下颤抖，口活做的更加敷衍。</p><p>一笑奈何趁他意乱情迷，一面更加投入的给他口，一面把手指捅进他紧闭的花穴，勉强捅了进去就被紧紧的包含住，被湿软的肠肉裹着吮吸，翻搅几下就开始溢水。</p><p>真水无香闷哼一声，想挣扎，可是完全被压制使不上力，“不要…不要……”一笑奈何把阴茎肏进他湿热的嘴，满满当当的堵住不让他说话。</p><p>一笑奈何把嘴里的阴茎吸了又吸，一只手在他的穴里搅弄，另一只手摸上了他的囊袋，没几下真水无香就射了，这次他没吞，吐出来抹在他的后穴，然后又伸着舌头舔他的穴。</p><p>舌头很热，也很软，被舔着穴口的感觉很微妙，被捅进穴里舔着穴肉让他不自觉的流泪，真水无香觉得身体软的不成样子，嘴里的阴茎不断的胀大，带着情欲的腥臊气息堵了一嘴。</p><p>一笑奈何把阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，在他红热的脸蹭了几下，带上情色的湿痕，他换了姿势，正面压着真水无香，把真水无香的腿打开压在胸口，看着他散着头发红着脸，湿着唇带着眼泪的样子，情欲勃发，狰狞的阴茎顶在他柔软翕张的穴口滑着。</p><p>一笑奈何俯下身吻他的脸，“让我进去好不好？”</p><p>真水无香流着眼泪伸手勾住他的脖子，温热的身体贴上去紧抱着他，低低的嗯，声音很软。</p><p>“好乖…好乖…”一笑奈何心里都快化了，一面吻他，一面把肿胀的阴茎捅进他的穴，一捅进去就被层层叠叠的软肉紧紧缠绕，又湿又热，一笑奈何不想再忍，压着他就用力的肏干着，干的他又哭又叫的撒娇求饶，干的他满脸泪水往他怀里钻。</p><p>一笑奈何心里满满涌起的怜惜，胯下动作却丝毫不受影响，一下一下在他身体里撞的又深又重，如果可以，甚至想把他操怀孕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他和一笑奈何做了。</p><p>在他开着体验度百分之九十五的全息游戏里做了。</p><p>他被操射了。还射尿了:)</p><p>曹光退出游戏的时候，腿几乎都是发软的，后穴甚至有被插入的错觉，感觉浑身都是粘腻的精液味。</p><p>“曹光，肖奈来找你了。”</p><p>曹光听到肖奈的名字身体就一僵，而朋友带着肖奈便走进了宿舍。</p><p>肖奈对着他轻轻的一笑，“还好吗？”</p><p>笑的和干他的时候一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>“还好吗？”</p><p>曹光咬牙，看着肖奈笑的样子，心里就冒火。</p><p>曹光扯起嘴角对肖奈笑了一笑，也不顾在场的朋友，叭叭叭的就对肖奈喷起来，朋友有些不自在，偷瞄着肖奈的反应，却见肖奈依旧带笑，一点也不生气。</p><p>朋友心里一惊，默默的退出了房间。</p><p>肖大神什么毛病？听人骂自己还笑？</p><p>肖奈确实觉得自己有点毛病了，听曹光说话就开心的很。他想曹光确实是中文系才子，骂人的词都不带重样的。可爱。想日。</p><p>单方面的吵架最是吵不下去，更何况肖奈还全程笑着看他，怪奇怪的，曹光舔了舔嘴唇，消了声，其实他骂肖奈十分没道理，因为当时他们做爱他是情愿的还配合的很，只是心里落差有点大，毕竟他被搞的可狼狈了，而肖奈就始终一副冷静的样子干他逼他求饶把他干射干尿，刺激的他本来就没缓过来，一下子肖奈真人就出现在面前，他一时根本控制不住情绪。</p><p>肖奈看他不再出声，也没有反口相讥，语气很温柔，“都是我不好。你体验度开了多少，难受吗？”</p><p>肖奈话一出口便觉不妙，果不其然曹光又炸毛了，虽然看在肖奈眼里十分可爱，可是也难哄的很。不过曹光的反应侧面证明了他开了很高的体验度，肖奈心里一荡，呼吸不自觉有些重。</p><p>但是满脑子的绮思并没有什么用，虽然他们有过深入接触，可是曹光对他印象并不好，总之，任重而道远。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>〔真水无香在长安城向一笑奈何发起pk〕</p><p>〔一笑奈何接受pk〕</p><p>世界频道议论纷纷，大多都搞不明白他俩是什么回事，凑热闹的人一波一波往长安传送过去。</p><p>“来。”真水无香合了扇子一拱手。</p><p>一笑奈何便对他笑了一笑。</p><p>: 怎么回事，一笑奈何为什么不回手？</p><p>: 大神怎么回事？</p><p>: 真水真的是毫不留手，啧啧</p><p>: 好没意思啊，一笑奈何放水太严重了吧，他俩怎么了？上一次不还往死里打吗？</p><p>: 哪里是放水，简直是泄洪。我都没眼看。</p><p>: 截图呀大家，一笑奈何这么狼狈的样子我可是第一次见。</p><p>真水无香开启了封闭pk，围观群众便一点也看不见，他停了手，抿了抿唇，一笑奈何确实很狼狈，他丝毫不还手也不躲就任由真水无香打，让他心里感觉有些复杂。</p><p>“你做什么？”</p><p>“我已经尽力了。”一笑奈何对着真水无香笑了一笑。</p><p>“什么？？”真水无香忍不住被逗笑，“你在搞什么猫咪？”</p><p>一笑奈何看着他笑，“还来吗？”</p><p>“就让我单方面打你吗？我可没那么无聊。”真水无香对他挑了挑眉，退出pk。一笑奈何也退了，就跟在真水无香身边。</p><p>〔真水无香退出pk〕</p><p>〔一笑奈何退出pk〕</p><p>：他们到底在搞什么？？</p><p>“你跟着我干嘛？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>曹光觉得肖奈很奇怪，一个计算机系的无缘无故的开始常在中文系晃，动不动就对他嘘寒问暖给他端茶送水，曹光简直觉得自己像是不能自理的小孩子，有点不自在。</p><p>可是肖奈的关心高端得很，无孔不入，曹光找不到由头拒绝，本来一见他就没什么好话，现在倒说不出什么尖锐的话了。</p><p>更何况，肖奈的大神之名确实不虚传，他对于有才华的人一向是很欣赏的，所以渐渐的倒是对肖奈很改观。</p><p>只是游戏里的那次体验他一直忘不了，午夜梦回还常常因此湿了内裤，所以和肖奈在一起心情便有些微妙。</p><p>曹光一直不觉得自己是个迟钝的人，他很坚决的认为他和肖奈算是不错的朋友，虽然有过超过朋友阶段的接触，但那毕竟是意外，所以在旁人起哄他和肖奈时他总是会怼回去。</p><p>起哄多了曹光还拿他们的起哄去和肖奈开玩笑，结果肖奈对他挑了挑眉，“我是在追你，你没看出来吗？”</p><p>“啊？？？”曹光瞪圆了眼睛，接下来的话都卡在喉咙里。</p><p>“怎么这么迟钝？”肖奈摸了摸他的头，曹光不自在的把他的手拿下来，肖奈便抓着他的手，轻轻的握在手心，看着他的眼睛，“和我在一起好吗？”</p><p>曹光懵的很，嘴里结结巴巴的，“不，不太好…”</p><p>肖奈也不管曹光拒绝了他，凑上前就亲了亲他的嘴，睁眼说瞎话，“好就行。”</p><p>曹光腾的一下红了脸，低着头说不出话。</p><p> </p><p>“你先按这个。”</p><p>“是这样吗？”</p><p>“对，做得好。”</p><p>肖奈坐在曹光后面，把他圈在怀里，手把手教他打游戏，说话是总是要凑着曹光的耳朵，唇不经意的在他滚烫的耳上四下蹭着。</p><p>曹光偏过头看他，眼睛微微的湿，肖奈看着他便亲了下去，轻轻的含住他的唇，细致的吮吸舔弄，然后才把舌头顺着唇缝伸进去，勾着他柔软的舌，在他嘴里扫荡。</p><p>曹光觉得舌尖都微微发麻，他整个人被肖奈压在身下。他轻轻一动，就感觉到肖奈滚烫的性器顶着他。</p><p>肖奈一边亲，一边脱衣服，很快两人就光裸着拥在一起。潮湿的吻蜿蜒而下，肖奈舔着他小巧的喉结，因为急促的呼吸微微起伏，被他含在嘴里吸着，轻轻的用牙齿剐蹭，曹光的身体微微的颤抖，红着眼把手搭在他的后颈，微微用力想让他更加靠近自己。</p><p>肖奈轻笑着，抬眼看了看曹光满脸潮红的样子，腹腔里的黑水翻滚的更加厉害，他要极力控制自己，才能让自己不直接插入他的身体，把他操的哭泣求饶，把他操尿。</p><p>肖奈嘬他淡粉的乳头吮吸，另一边也不冷落，用手指捻弄，曹光敏感的很，乳头很快就发热胀大，硬的像是石子，俏生生的立着，被吸的烂红，乳晕大了一圈，湿漉漉的带着水光。</p><p>曹光的乳头是一个敏感点，不过被吸了几下，他就射了一次，粘稠的精液湿漉漉的沾了一腿，肖奈伸手下去把他的精液抹在小腹，俯身下去舔。</p><p>曹光的腰很细，似乎一手就能握住，薄薄的一层，让人舔着就起了坏心思，想把阴茎顺着肠道捅到肚子，然后再牵着他的手去摸那隔着肚皮顶起的阴茎。</p><p>曹光肯定会害羞的很，轻轻挣扎着，但只会被他压制着干，红着脸软软的推拒，撒娇似的不要不要，最后只会被他满满当当的灌了一肚子精液。</p><p>曹光的体毛颜色很浅，肖奈用手摸着他挺立的阴茎上下撸动，舌头舔着他蜷曲的体毛，舔的潮湿着黏连在一起，然后才把曹光的阴茎含了进去。</p><p>肖奈的口活进步的很快，现在已经非常娴熟了，没舔几下，曹光都想要射了。肖奈的舌头堵着他阴茎顶端的尿口，不让他射，手在根部抚摸着，流连到底下的囊袋。</p><p>嗯…让我射……曹光软着声音，眼泪汪汪。</p><p>肖奈便吸了吸，让曹光射在了自己嘴里，他是不嫌弃的，都吞了进去，抬眼看着曹光眼泪满脸的样子，阴茎硬的发疼。</p><p>曹光撇开视线，红着脸，对着肖奈大张开腿，露着两瓣肥厚的臀肉之间的粉嫩小穴。</p><p>肖奈呼吸一滞，目光几乎粘在曹光的穴口。</p><p>肖奈只是看，还没动作，目光粘稠滚，曹光便羞的厉害，声音颤抖，别…别看了……想合起腿，却被肖奈按着掰的更开。</p><p>肖奈把舌头覆在了他的穴口，先舔弄着穴口褶皱让他放松，慢慢的伸进去，在他湿热的穴里翻搅，很快就舔出了甜蜜的肠液。</p><p>曹光张着腿，太过刺激不断的掉着泪，只一低头便能看见肖奈埋在他下身的发顶，他的头发蹭到他大腿内侧的细嫩皮肤，带起微微的痒意，直痒到心里。</p><p>肖奈用舌头舔的差不多了，才把阴茎捅进了他的穴里，本来就已经忍了很久，一捅进去便是用力的抽插翻搅，顶的曹光的身体摇摇，顶的他紧紧抱住自己的身体。</p><p>曹光的敏感点很浅，肖奈每次抽插都碾着他的敏感点，硕大的龟头撑开紧致的肠道冲撞，摩擦肠肉，剐蹭细幼的内壁，曹光呜咽着埋在肖奈的颈间，眼睛泪汪汪的，满脸湿痕。</p><p>好乖…好乖……肖奈一边吻着他的耳朵安抚他，一边更加大力干着他，把他的呻吟撞的破碎，一边又用虚伪的温柔，忍一忍宝贝，忍一忍。</p><p>轻点，轻点，哥，曹光受不住，但是他受不住也不会躲，他只是更紧的抱着肖奈，带着哭腔的撒娇，以为这样会好受些，可爱又天真，肖奈含糊的应着，心里的火烧的更旺，阴茎的动作一点也不放轻。</p><p>前列腺的刺激太过强烈，曹光很快就哭叫着达到高潮，可是肖奈一次还没射。</p><p>所以到后来曹光只能射出尿，金黄的液体淅淅沥沥的流下，因为羞耻曹光的眼泪流的更猛，又羞又急，肖奈一边哄着他一边仍在肏干他的穴。</p><p>没事宝贝…放松…别夹那么紧……</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>小雨妖妖和真水无香闹分手，其实只是出于一种作的心态，并不打算真分手，想借由这种打情骂俏的方式增进感情。</p><p>真水无香也如她所愿，百般的哄着她，她便更加来劲，把自己摆的高高的，直到某一天开始真水无香就没找她了。</p><p>小雨妖妖开始倒还不在意，可是渐渐的也有点慌了，她主动去找真水无香，他却冷漠的很，说他们已经分手了。</p><p>小雨妖妖一面暗恨自己一手好牌打的稀烂，一面继续纠缠真水无香，给他撒娇服软，可是好像没有什么效果。</p><p>小雨妖妖心里发苦，可是面上还是摆着架子，装着真水无香夫人的派头，受着那些不明真相的人的讨好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几乎所有人都记得一笑奈何为了芦苇微微毫不手软的把真水无香往死里打的那场pk，也记得那之后的另一场一笑奈何不作为的任由真水无香打而后双方退出的pk，围观群众迷的云里雾里，而更让他们茫然的是，一笑奈何和真水无香两人开始好的如胶似漆。</p><p>两人在游戏里总看风景，从这个湖到那个山，共骑就算了，还手牵手，抱来抱去，虽然把部分妹子迷的神魂颠倒，西皮魂熊熊燃烧，但更多人只是认为他们是好兄弟。</p><p>这更多人里包括小雨妖妖。小雨妖妖并不认为疯传的一真绯闻有什么真实性，真水无香要是gay的话就不会和芦苇微微离婚了，更何况芦苇微微只是有百分之八十的可能是人妖真水无香就受不了，一笑奈何一个百分百的男人，真水无香怎么可能接受？</p><p>所以虽然小雨妖妖和真水无香暂时还没有进展，但是因为真水无香天天就和一笑奈何玩，还没有别的小妖精勾搭，她心里倒是还是有把握，于是便暂且放着真水无香，腾出手去帮着小雨霏霏搞蝶梦。</p><p>战天下倒是好搞，可是蝶梦有两把刷子，她们一时陷入僵局，而蝶梦还总提芦苇微微，这让小雨妖妖更加不爽。</p><p>更何况，提别的就算了，蝶梦居然说芦苇微微是个大美女，真的是让人笑掉大牙了，还要举办什么线下聚会，好啊，她倒是想看看芦苇微微到底算什么大美女，不过是个人妖罢了。</p><p>小雨妖妖一面化着妆，一面露出讥嘲的笑。</p><p>不过，这次聚会还是很值得去的，看笑话是一方面，另一方面在游戏里和真水无香始终没有办法破冰，在现实里，还可以试点，别的办法。小雨妖妖抿了抿唇，露出一个笑。</p><p> </p><p>小雨妖妖到的不算早，场子里已经坐了不少人，她打量了一下，因为是全息游戏，除了调的过分的，大部分人她倒是对得上号。</p><p>“真水没来吗？”</p><p>“他说在路上了，马上就到，妖妖别着急啊。”</p><p>小雨妖妖笑，坐到小雨霏霏旁边，小雨霏霏缠着战天下撒着娇说话，蝶梦的脸色不太好看，小雨妖妖对她笑了笑，带着一点挑衅意味。</p><p>蝶梦只轻飘飘的看她一眼。</p><p>小雨妖妖长的确实是好看，而且她在游戏里是很有心机的下调了数值，再加上精心化妆，引的不少人的关注，和她搭话的人一波又一波。</p><p>“我来晚啦！还有我带了个朋友。”</p><p>小雨妖妖听到真水无香的声音，脸上的表情更加温柔，关切的抬眼看过去，目光就凝在了他和后面的男人紧握的手上，表情一僵。</p><p>？？搞什么？？？这两位的颜值和游戏里没差，所以小雨妖妖很清楚的知道是真水无香和一笑奈何，可是游戏里牵牵手就算了，现实也要牵手吗？</p><p>会不会有点怪了？？还是现在的兄弟都流行手牵手了？真水无香不是gay啊，可能是关系太好了吧。小雨妖妖的眼神就一直粘在他们紧扣的双手上，就盯着他俩牵着手在她对面坐下。</p><p>然后两人就旁若无人的咬耳朵说小话，小雨妖妖几乎想把头探到桌底看看他们的手是不是还牵着，小雨妖妖终于感觉到了来自一笑奈何的危机感，她努力的调整心态，明知故问挑起话题，“真水，这位是？”</p><p>“诶，认不出来吗？一笑奈何啊。”</p><p>小雨妖妖笑了笑正打算接话，就听真水无香接道，“我男朋友啊。”一笑奈何摸了摸真水无香的脸，嘴角扬起。</p><p>“什，什么？”小雨妖妖瞪大了眼。</p><p>场子微微一静，很快就嘈杂起来，倒抽冷气的声音此起彼伏，交头接耳窃窃私语，他们倒是不介意，依旧是粘着咬耳朵。</p><p>那些早有企图的妹子们都快疯了，个别过分的激动的都快掉眼泪，一种我的西皮在我面前锁死了的暴风哭泣，疯狂的叭叭叭的搭话。</p><p>所以直到芦苇微微到了，确实是个压过小雨妖妖的大美女，给大家的震撼都没有一笑奈何真水无香当场出柜来的大。</p><p>“微微？”曹光愣了愣，肖奈的眼神一暗。</p><p>“曹光？肖奈大神？”</p><p>“你们认识？”蝶梦有些意外，她对着贝微微招了招手，让她坐在自己旁边。</p><p>“嗯。我们是一个大学的。”</p><p>于是那些妹子转而攻向贝微微，想了解自家西皮在学校里的情况，贝微微一开始被问的一脸懵，可是渐渐的居然被自己说的东西甜到了，于是她们交换着眼神，明白都是自己人，虽然蝶梦不搞西皮，可是她看到小雨妖妖不开心就开心。所以大家都开心。</p><p>小雨妖妖真的是心里苦，到嘴的鸭子彻底飞了，还是跟公鸭子飞了，第一美人的称号也飞了，来这里干嘛呢？有意思吗？自闭了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>曹光的恋爱经验不多，对于男朋友的情绪变化把握的不是很透彻，所以他并不知道肖奈对他和贝微微搭话吃醋了，所以在肖奈开车越开越偏时，曹光有点懵，“哥哥，这去哪呀？”</p><p>肖奈低声笑了下，没有应，把车靠边停下。</p><p>“光光。”肖奈伸手摸他的脸，拇指磨蹭着他温软的唇，轻轻的按压进去，声音微哑，“张嘴。”曹光的脸泛起潮红，顺从的张开嘴，含着他的手指。</p><p>肖奈的手指感受着他湿热的口腔，看着他湿汪汪的眼，阴茎勃起。肖奈的喉结上下一滚，他泛着水光的手指滑过曹光的脸，带着点力度抹过他的唇，然后向下，把手放在他纤细的颈间摩挲，按着他亲吻他的唇。</p><p>肖奈的吻不像他的人，色情又热烈，吮吸舔咬，带着想把他吞吃入腹的力度，舌头直往他的喉咙里捅，曹光抓着肖奈的衣襟，吞咽不及的唾液从唇角流下，被肖奈舔去。</p><p>曹光心跳鼓噪的很，胸膛急促的上下起伏，些微的泪水从眼角溢出，他抓紧了手里的衣服，带着一点哭腔撒娇似的叫哥哥。</p><p>肖奈看着他笑，眸光沉的化不开，他的手揉着曹光浮动的喉结，按着他的脖子把他按到了胯间。</p><p>曹光湿着眼睛看了他一眼，撇着嘴哼了一声，还是乖巧的伸手去解他的裤子，乳白纤细的手搭着紫红粗壮的阴茎，轻轻的上下撸了两下。</p><p>肖奈摸着他的脖子，喉咙发干，像是有火在烧，他喑哑着声音，“宝贝，舔。”微微的带着一点力度往下按。</p><p>曹光的手握着肖奈的阴茎根部，湿热的唇轻吻硕大的龟头，透明的粘液蹭的他的唇更红，他微微的张开嘴含住龟头，舌头舔着顶端的小孔，轻轻的吮吸。</p><p>肖奈按着他的后脑，一个挺身就全部捅进他的嘴，肏干着他湿热的嘴，肖奈没控制力度，曹光有点难受，想挣扎可是被完全压制，眼泪满脸，只能努力的张着嘴让肖奈肏。</p><p>肖奈擦了擦他的眼泪，笑了笑，一边温柔说着话哄他，一边丝毫不放轻身下的力度，最后还故意射了他一嘴，曹光没忍住咽下了些，嘴里腥苦的味道让他眼泪流的更加猛。</p><p>曹光不太开心，流着眼泪对着肖奈控诉，撒娇似的听的人心里发痒，肖奈笑着连声认错，然后把他抱到自己怀里，搂着他的细腰，扒他的裤子。</p><p>曹光好哄的很，肖奈认了错他就乖乖的贴在他怀里，配合着抬着屁股让他脱下裤子，被他亲亲摸摸就哼哼唧唧的软成一滩水缩在他怀里。</p><p>肖奈揉着他的屁股，手指带着湿黏的润滑剂插着他的穴，然后按着他纤细颤抖的身体，把阴茎捅进他的花，也不等他适应，就大开大合的操弄起来。</p><p>曹光埋在他的颈间抽抽噎噎的哭，受不住还是紧紧的搂着肖奈，像只柔软的猫咪，肖奈吻着他发红的耳尖，龟头一下一下碾着他的敏感点，把他按在怀里操射操尿。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>